


Grooming Time

by Perv_Melon



Series: I'll spend all my 9 lives with You [1]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alex!Kitten, Alex!MaineCoon!Kitten, Big kitty papa Yassen, DEAL WITH IT, Gen, I still refuse to acknowledge RR, No Porn, Short, Sorry I can do only short stories, Sorry for ooc, Yassen!Cat, Yassen!Serval/Savannah!Cat, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perv_Melon/pseuds/Perv_Melon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Hates when Yassen acts like his Mom but Yassen can't let the kitten run around dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming Time

Various squeaks and cries pierced the calming silence of spacious bed room.

"God, Yassen, Stop! This is embarrassing!" Small ball of fur turned on it's stomach but adult Serval did not let small kitten go, vice versa tugged it closer, closing any openings kitten could take to run. 

"Hold a minute little Alex. I doubt you want to run around like this." Rough pink tongue run over soft strands of yellowish fur.

"I don't care how I look but this is…" kitten yelped as it's back hit the ground, not enough to hurt but enough to stop complains.

Cleaning continued for next 5 minutes and If cats could blush, Alex's fur on his tummy ,which was Yassen currently licking, would be deep red instead of a stark white. With gentle bump in tiny bum Yassen meant to send Alex away but unbalanced kitten on it's short weak legs did not take it and buried already flat face into the rug with high-pitched squeak. 

"Be careful, Little Alex" Alex quickly collected himself and turned to glare at Yassen who was lying on his side smirk visible on his cat features. 

"I bet you are enjoying this!" Pointy fluffy ears flopped up and down with uncontrolled anger and embarrassment.

Alex would swear serval had eyebrows because at this moment he saw one of them raise. 

"Cleaning you?" the rest of grey face stony.

"NO! Embarrassing me!" Kitten jumped, hissing but it's weak feet betraying him again and breaking under the impact of the fall sending new born creature back to the ground. 

Yassen jumped on his feet gracefully like ever and picked kitten with his mouth. Alex froze when Yassen squeezed nerves on fragile neck, completely paralyzing him. Young cub of Maine coon even stopped hissing and stiffly hung from ex-assassins jaws. 

After dropping Alex on their sleeping pillow adult cat positioned himself right next to him, getting ready for sleep after another hard day with Rider child. Before closing his eyes and completely relaxing Yassen shot Alex suspicious look only to find kitten fast asleep curled at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Cat!Yassen and Kitten!Alex while Alex is Maine Coon and Yassen is Serval :D I Tried to match their personalities but it didn't work so well with Serval/Savannah and then I realized that every animal is different and I can work with it ;) Thank you for reading and sorry~ ^^" Bye :D P.S. Still no Beta so I apologize for grammar or spelling mistakes ^^""


End file.
